Amor contra Natura, OUTTAKE
by ailofuen
Summary: OUT TAKE de Amor contra Natura Es una versión alternativa de las actus 53 y 54 del fic, que se corresponden con los capítulos 8 y 9 de la 3ª parte de la historia... Contiene GRANDES SPOILERS !


_**Aviso: **__Este **One Shot** es un **OUT TAKE** de la historia __**~Amor contra Natura~**__ Enlace: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6726390/1/ Amor_contra_Natura (copiar sin espacios) Más en concreto es una versión alternativa de las actus 53 y 54 del fic, que se corresponden con los Cap. 8 y 9 de la 3ª parte de la historia... Este **OUT TAKE** contiene grandes **SPOILERS** de la historia, por lo que **recomendamos leer primero el fic original**… Si sigues leyendo lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad, nosotras ya te hemos avisado_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... nosotras sólo jugamos con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... nuestro único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Note:**__ Historia compartida con __**Edward-Kirtash**, __ya que escribimos esta historia de forma conjunta… así que nos pertenece a las dos, aunque sea yo la que la suba por aquí_

_**Dedicatoria:** Dedicado a nuestros fieles lectores de Natura: _**Alejandracullen21, alice-bella1124, BlackCullen, ceci9123, Dark kurogane, el angel de la muerte, gabuxus-15, isa-21, Jessica, mari, Patry Clan Meyer**__ y __**sandryttaa**_, que siempre están ahí animándonos con sus reviews... Muchas gracias a todos_

* * *

><p><strong>OUT TAKE<strong>

**~ Vengadores de Natura ~**

**{ Saga Natura 3 }**

**Capítulo 8 Alternativo****: Jane**

No pude evitar ir a proteger a Edward. Mi necesidad de evitarle todo mal era superior a mí. Corrí a la desesperada hacia Edward, con Leah y Seth flanqueándome. No podía preocuparme por ellos en ese momento. Aunque me molestaba ponerlos en peligro, mi prioridad era mi marido. Él podía darme cosas que los demás no.

Al vernos aparecer en el claro la sorpresa se instauró en los rostros de los Vulturis. Seguro que ninguno de ellos se esperaban que tres "humanos" aparecieran en medio de su reunión de vampiros. Habían venido a buscarme a mí, pero la presencia de los demás allí les había pillado a contrapié.

_ Nos habéis traído unos aperitivos - dijo Alec.

_ Caducados - añadió Jane arrugando la nariz.

Esta vampira venía con ganas de juerga. Con esa socarronería íbamos por mal camino. Mis primos corrían peligro. Jane se preparó para atacarnos, pero un gran lobo se interpuso delante nuestro. Al pobre Jake le dio un telele cuando le alcanzó todo el efecto del ataque de Jane.

Tanya salio disparada a ayudar a su querido follamigo. La manada por su parte empezó a gruñir a los Vulturis sin salir del bosque. Era una pena, seguro que si hubieran tarareado el "It's raining man" se hubieran marchado en un periquete para no volver. Los chicos cantaban fatal.

_ ¿Demetri? - preguntó Alec ansioso, paseando la mirada por la linde del bosque.

_ Hay siete conciencias, por llamarlas de algún modo, además de los cuatro de ahí delante - dijo señalándonos a nosotros -. Los del bosque son más animales que humanos, por eso no había reparado en ellas - explicó con gesto tenso.

_ Hermana, creo será mejor que pares - dijo Alec mientras la detenía apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermana -. Después de todo sólo hemos venido a hablar.

Una vez que Jane detuvo el ataque, el dolor de Jake cesó inmediatamente. Entonces Tanya ayudó al enorme lobo a levantarse del suelo y le sirvió de apoyo. Mi amigo parecía un anciano renqueante camino del geriátrico con una enfermera sexy a su lado. Tendría que acordarme de prestarle mi disfraz a Tanya, aunque la última vez que me lo había puesto no había quedado en muy buen estado.

_ Vaya, me parece que ni siquiera voy a ser necesario en nuestro próximo viaje aquí - comentó Demetri tapándose la nariz -. Con este olor tan... ¿cómo decirlo? "Peculiar" sería la palabra. Así es imposible no encontraros.

_ Tampoco es que tú huelas a rosas - intervino Seth.

_ A rosas no, a Chanel nº 5 - dijo Jane.

_ Ahora entiendo el pestazo - soltó Rose.

_ Bella, ese insoportable hedor también emana de ti - dijo Demetri arrugando la nariz y moviendo un pañuelo perfumado con gesto afectado -. Voy a tener que replantearme lo de hincarte el diente.

_ ¡Qué pena no haber traído una mascarilla! - dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño -. Bella, ¿por qué apestas tanto?

_ Como ya te ha dicho Carlisle antes, no soy humana. Y sí, es por que soy licántropa - le expliqué devolviéndose su falsa sonrisa -. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo transformarme en vampiro. Vuestro querido Aro tendrá que quedarse con las ganas. Así que ya podéis iros por donde habéis venido.

_ Al maestro Aro le trae sin cuidado a que especie pertenezcas - mintió Alec descaradamente.

_ En ese caso no tenéis de que preocuparos - le expliqué haciendo como que le creía.

_ Desgraciadamente eso implica otra falta, Edward - nos informó Alec con retintín -. ¡¿En qué pensabais? ¿Vampiros e hijos de la luna juntos?

_ Zoofilia - soltó Demetri con una mueca -. Puaj, que asco.

_ No, no son Hijos de la Luna - soltó Emmett -. Son unos lindos perritos que han pasado demasiado cerca de bidones radiactivos.

_ Cierto, eso es traición - añadió Jane feliz, ignorando a Emmett -. Al maestro Cayo le encantará saberlo. Pero claro, eso será después de que os matemos.

_ ¡Ding, ding, ding! Lo siento, chicos. Pero volvéis a equivocaros - les contradijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia cual azafata del 1,2,3 -. Aunque ellos se crean licántropos, realmente no lo son.

_ Son un quiero y no puedo - dijo Rosalie limándose las uñas tranquilamente -. Pero tranquilos, chicos. Para carnavales os regalaremos un disfraz de licántropos como Dios manda.

El collejón de Esme sacó a Rose del sofá donde estaba sentada en el porche.

_ ¿Acaso crees que estamos ciegos, Edward? Hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos a ese lobo -. le increpó Alec visiblemente enfadado señalando el bosque.

_ Igual tendríais que ir al oculista, porque es de día - dijo Emmett con socarronería.

_ Es de día, y la maldición de los hombres lobos sólo funciona con la luna llena - le recordó Edward.

_ Pero, ¿no habían pasado cerca de un bidón radiactivo? - dijo Demetri -. Les habrá alterado el metabolismo o algo así.

_ Inocente - añadió Jasper por lo bajini.

Él le oyó y le echó una mirada de dejarlo muerto en el sitio. Menos mal que mi cuñado tenía la piel dura de los vampiros y todo le resbalaba. Otra persona más débil se habría encogido de miedo. Menos mal que la mirada era de Demetri y no de Jane o lo habría dejado frito en el sitio.

_ Esta manada de lobos son realmente metamorfos. Simplemente es una coincidencia que tengan forma de lobos - continuó Eleazar.

Me fijé en Jake para comprobar su estado. El pobre daba un poco de pena. Tenía muy mala cara, aunque no me extrañaba. Seguro que Tanya y él habían aprovechado el rato de intimidad en el bosque para echar un polvo. No tenían arreglo y más aun después del tute que le había metido Jane con su zumbidito.

_ ¿Qué hacíais en el bosque tanto rato? - preguntó Seth suspicaz.

_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia, enano - le espetó Tanya.

_ ¡No me llames enano, que soy más alto que tú! - le gritó Seth.

_ Y yo más mayor - le respondió Tanya.

_ No, tú eres más vieja - le soltó Seth con tono de guasa.

_ Pasa demasiado tiempo con Emmett - dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

Mientras tanto los Vulturis nos miraban alucinados.

_ Joo, no nos respetan - soltó Alec -. Diles algo, tata - le dijo a su hermana.

_ Tranquilo, hermanito - le respondió Jane girándose hacia nosotros -. Voy a darles otro zumbidito de aviso.

_ Eh, haya paz. Pensaba que estábamos dialogando - intervino Carlisle.

Ante ese recordatorio Jane cambió su actitud de ataque a otra más en guardia. No hacía falta demasiado para provocar a esta tipa.

_ ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Sigo siendo una exagerada, Jake? - le pregunté en un susurro sin poder contenerme tras todas sus burlas de estos días atrás.

_ Te quedaste corta, Bella. Esa... - gruñó él tras un silencio pensativo.

Lo que siguió fueron muchos murmullos ininteligibles incluso para mí, con lo cerca que estaba y lo fino de mi oído. Pero no era difícil adivinar de que se trataba. Seguramente eran una sarta de insultos contra Jane. Ella sonrió ampliamente, pues era obvio que le encantaba despertar esos sentimientos en los demás.

_ Aún así me confundes, Edward. Pensábamos que querías una mujer, no una mascota - soltó Jane sarcástica -. ¿Y este repentino cambió?

_ Sigo queriendo a Bella igual que cuando era humana - explicó Edward con gesto apasionado.

_ Igual-igual no, que ahora no te sirve de almuerzo - dijo Demetri con una risita.

_ Mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado - siguió Edward como si no los hubiera oído -. El hecho de que ahora seamos de especies diferentes no supone ningún obstáculo para nosotros.

_ ¡Exacto! Nos queremos más todavía, si eso es posible - añadí yo -. Desde mi transformación mis sentimientos por él se han intensificado.

Y para demostrarlo pillé a Edward y le di un morreo que lo dejó jadeando en el suelo sin aliento. Su mirada ardorosa me aviso de que esta noche continuaríamos donde lo habíamos dejado. Estaba impaciente de librarme de estos molestos Vulturis para escaparme con él a un rincón oscuro.

_ Va, eso no es nada - dijo Demetri acercándose a Jane.

_ Ni se te ocurra - le amenazó Jane con mirada asesina.

Demetri reculó lentamente manteniendo las manos en alto.

_ Volviendo al tema... - dijo Alec tras echarle una mirada asesina al otro -. Es casi como si fueras un vampiro. ¿Sólo se han intensificado tus sentimientos o hay más similitudes con los vampiros? - añadió con un deje de curiosidad.

_ Bueno, sigo siendo la misma de antes realmente. Claro está si dejamos a parte la fuerza, la velocidad y los reflejos aumentados - le expliqué.

_ ¡Genial! - exclamó Jane sorprendiéndome -. Así Edward no volverá a Volterra llorando porque su novia se ha caído por un barranco - dijo ella a mala leche.

_ Precipicio - le rectificamos Edward, Jake, Seth y yo a la vez.

_ Lo que sea - respondió ella quitándole importancia con una sonrisita.

_ Vaya, interesante. Nuestras especies parecen tener bastantes cosas en común - sonrió Alec -. ¿Hay alguna semejanza más?

_ Es muy difícil librarse de ellos - se quejó Rosalie otra vez, esquivando por los pelos otra colleja de Esme.

_ Siento desilusionarte, Alec - le respondió mi marido ignorándola -. Pero Bella y sus amigos no tienen dones. Cierto es que Bella mantiene su escudo, pero de la misma manera que cuando era humana. No ha habido diferencia en ese aspecto.

_ Es una verdadera lástima que semejante don se haya perdido - dijo Jane.

Estaba fingiendo pena descaradamente. Tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia que daba asco. ¡Qué torta se merecía esa tía! ¿Acaso tenía celos de mí?

_ Tengo una ligera duda - dijo Félix interviniendo por primera vez -. ¿Por qué tu amiga me mira así? - preguntó señalando a Leah.

Todos nos giramos para mirar a mi primita. Tenía una cara de ida que me dejó paralizada. La sangre se me heló en las venas cuando la vi mirando fijamente a Félix con una expresión muy intensa. ¡Oh, Dios Mío!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 Alternativo<strong>**: Leah**

Félix miraba a miraba a Leah con los ojos fuera de órbita. Mi prima le devolví la mirada fijamente en mitad de un charco de babas.

_ Otra vez no, tío - se quejó mi cuñado -. Con él no, por dios.

_ Ya la hemos liado... - le acompañó Edward, mirando con tristeza a Leah.

Una cosa era imprimarse de un vampiro vegetariano que respetaba la vida humana y que era la bondad personificada, es decir, mi marido. Y otra muy distinta era fijarse en uno cuyo único método de alimentación era beber sangre humana. Definitivamente no era lo mismo para nada.

_ ¿Leah? ¿Qué te pasa? - la llamó Seth preocupado mientras la zarandeaba de mala manera -. ¿No se habrá...?

_ Creo que sí, Seth - le contesté.

_ ¡Joder, Leah! Con la de chicos que hay por aquí y tienes que ir a fijarte en uno de estos - la reprendió Jake, señalando despectivamente a los Vulturis.

_ ¿Os importaría explicarnos qué diablos ocurre? - preguntó Alec un poco confuso.

_ La lleva Bella - soltó Seth de repente.

¡Qué juguetón estaba mi primo! Esta me la pagaba. Todos me miraron a mí, para que fuera la portavoz de las malas noticias. ¡Gracias por la confianza, chicos! Me habían cargado con el marrón y no tenía una forma elegante de librarme.

Esto iba a acabar conmigo. Hubiera preferido una batalla a tener que explicar lo que significaba la imprimación para mí. Incluso habría preferido un fin de semana en Paris de compras con Alice en la semana de la moda. ¡Pero esto no!

Me horrorizaba quedar como una ñoña delante de estos visitantes. Eran capaces de burlarse de mí y eso no podría soportarlo. Hice de tripas corazón y tomé aire para relajarme.

_ A ver... - dije para mí misma -, ¿por dónde empiezo?

_ ¿Qué tal por el principio? - sugirió Jane maliciosamente.

Empezábamos bien, con esa tiparraca riéndose de mí sin haber llegado a empezar. Uff… Qué ganas tenía de arrearle un buen bocao. Si es que se lo estaba buscando con todas las de la ley.

_ La imprimación es el método por el que los lobos encontramos a nuestra pareja perfecta - expliqué de forma escueta.

Nuestros "invitados" no parecieron muy conformes con mi explicación. Me iba a tocar ampliarla con más detalles. Cualquiera pensaría que con todos sus años de rondar por el mundo sabrían pillar las cosas antes. Pero no, me tenían que tocar los malvados vampiros corticos.

_ Es como un flechazo, amor a primera vista sólo que más fuerte - continué.

_ _Molto curioso_ - dijo Alec en italiano con gesto pensativo -. ¿Eso es lo qué le ha pasado a tu amiga? ¿Se ha "imprimado" de Félix?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como algunos de los presentes ponían cara de asco. Y no era para menos. Pensar en mi prima babeando detrás de ese monstruoso espécimen de vampiro daba grima. Era enorme y sus ojos daban miedo.

_ Sí, es algo que no podemos controlar - le expliqué.

_ Pobrecillo. Aunque realmente no sé a quién compadecer más, si a Félix o a ella - se rió Demetri descaradamente.

Con eso se ganó una mirada fulminante del grandote. Era una burla despiadada dedicada a un compañero de armas. Si se las gastaban así entre los amigos, no me extrañaba que masacraran a los enemigos.

_ No te enfades, amigo - continuó entre risitas -. Es una _ragazza molto bella_ - añadió en italiano mirándola con lascivia.

_ ¿Decías? - le pregunté confusa.

_ No era a ti, cariño - me dijo Edward con las risas de fondo de mis cuñados.

Jasper saltó la barandilla del porche con una pose super-sexy para interceptar a Leah. Estaba escapándose de los brazos de Seth para correr junto a su "adorado" Félix. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No sabía que mi primita estuviera tan necesitada.

_ Así que una vez imprimados, los lobos os obsesionáis completamente con esa persona. ¡Patético! - siseó Jane con desprecio patente.

Demetri y Alec intercambiaron una mirada extraña. Se intentaron colocar tras Jane, pero algo fallaba en su coordinación. Parecía que ambos se "peleaban" por intentar colocarse en la misma posición. Edward estaba medio riéndose y notaba sus movimientos detrás de mí.

_ Demetri, Alec, podéis relajaros. Bella y Leah son las únicas chicas de la manada - explicó Edward con gesto divertido.

Eleazar y Tanya no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla. Espera, esos dos no estaban preparando un ataque… ¡Estaban escondiéndose de nosotros! No me lo podía creer. Ni que fuéramos unos apestados, olor aparte claro.

Los dos parecieron relajarse ante las palabras de Edward. Volvieron a colocarse en sus puestos anteriores dentro de la formación con la mirada altiva. En ellos todo era fachada, pero se les había visto el plumero. Nos tenían miedo. Vale que era por una tontería, pero eso los hacía menos aterradores.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Alec reparó de repente en la presencia de Jake allí. Rápidamente, tanto que no fui capaz de seguir sus movimientos, se colocó delante de su hermana y la escondió a su espalda.

Estaba flipando con su actitud. Y no se quedó ahí, sino que miró retador a Jake. ¡Genial, un hermanito sobreprotector! Justo lo que nos faltaba. ¿De qué iba este tío? Definitivamente estos Vulturis estaban mal de la cabeza.

_ Ey, tranquilo - dijo Jake con las manos ante si -. No pienso imprimarme de ella.

Parecía asustado, no sé si por la idea de la imprimación o por Alec. O quizás aun le duraba el susto que le había metido Jane con sus zumbiditos diabólicos. Eso hacía acojonar a cualquiera, incluso a mi querido amigo.

_ Más te vale, niñato - le gruñó Alec -, o desearás no haber nacido.

_ Alec, que sepas que le estas haciendo un flaco favor a tu hermana - le reprendió Tanya -. No son tan malos como parecen. Son muy... Fogosos - soltó con una risita.

_ ¿Tú también estás imprimada con uno de estos? - preguntó Jane sorprendida apartando a su hermano de un manotazo.

_ ¿Yo? ¡Que va! Pero estos chicos son un verdadero portento - le respondió mirando con lujuria a Jake -. Te lo digo completamente en serio. En todos mis años de vida no he conocido a un hombre, vampiro o criatura mítica que me aguantara tanto.

Jake estaba feliz de que lo alabaran de esa manera. Justo lo que necesita, que le pusieran el ego por las nubes. Pero eso fue hasta que se percató de la lista interminable de hombres con los que había estado su queridísima amiga Tanya. Se la quedó mirando y entonce preguntó lo nunca se le debe preguntar a una novia.

_ Tanya, ¿con cuántos hombres te has acostado? - le preguntó Jake tristemente.

_ Uff, perdí la cuenta después del primer siglo - le respondió ella con indiferencia.

_ Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? - intervino Irina -. Sábado, sabadete.

_ No le hagas caso a mi prima Tanya, Jane. No merece la pena aguantar el pestazo que sueltan por un "breve instante de placer" - criticó Rosalie -. La de botes de ambientador que gastamos en casa - se quejó tristemente.

Esme agarró a Rosalie del brazo bruscamente. Tiró de ella para obligarla a sentarse y mantenerse en silencio. Luego se sentó junto a ella para tenerla más controlada. Rosalie se hizo la niña pequeña, poniendo unos morros hasta el suelo.

_ Nada de breve, primita - le replicó Tanya -. Sólo lo supera mi amigo a pilas.

_ No tiene nada que hacer al lado de mi Emmett - respondió Rose orgullosa.

_ Déjamelo un fin de semana y probamos - sugirió Tanya interesada de repente.

_ Ni hablar - dijo Rose aferrándose a su marido.

_ Uich, pelea de gatas… y yo sin mis palomitas - soltó Demetri con tristeza fingida.

Jane se asomó por un lado de su hermano para echar un buen vistazo a mi amigo. Al parecer las palabras de Tanya le habían calado hondo en ella y también quería un juguetito nuevo. Aunque por lo poco que la conocía, dudaba de que lo fueran a usar de la misma forma. Igual pretendía hacer prácticas de tortura.

Luego, ante el empujón de su hermano le miró interrogativamente. Finalmente Alec negó con la cabeza de forma prácticamente imperceptible, respondiendo al requerimiento de su hermana. Si lo hubiera estado mirando fijamente no me habría dado ni cuenta de ese diálogo silencioso.

_ ¡Ni lo sueñes, hermanita! - exclamó Alec -. Ya tienes bastantes juguetes en casa.

_ Joo, pero éste me durará mucho más - se quejó Jane en plan infantil.

_ He dicho no y punto - insistió Alec -, que luego les coges cariño y no hay quien los entierre de una pieza.

_ Umm - refunfuñó Jane -. Está bien. Félix, conmigo. Cambio de planes - ordenó Jane con un visible enfado.

Los dos caminaron hasta alejarse un poco del grupo. Odiaba a esa pequeña bruja, siempre buscando gresca para usar su poder. Le encantaba dar caña. Demetri y Alec se quedaron con nosotros, vigilándonos para que no nos acercáramos a ellos.

_ Están hablando de las medidas que van a tomar de ahora en adelante - me susurró al oído mi marido -. Leah va a tener que andarse con mucho cuidado - añadió.

_ Menos lobos, caperucita, que Félix es un buen tío - dijo Demetri.

_ ¿A quién estás llamando caperucita? - salté yo.

_ A ti no, evidentemente - me replicó él -. Sino a ese que anda con lobos - dijo señalando a mi marido.

Edward no se enfadó, pero yo no pude evitar gruñirle.

_ Tranquila, _signorina_. Aunque no lo parezca, Félix es un caballero. Sabrá cómo comportarse con tu amiga - se rió divertido Alec.

_ No es _signorina_, es _signora_. Nos casamos hace un par de meses - le aclaró Edward.

_ Nosotros tendremos más problemas que tu amiga loba - comentó Demetri por lo bajo mirando a Jane de reojo -. Tú eres su hermano...

_ Pero yo tengo más rango - respondió Alec altivo.

_ No están los maestros para decidir - se quejó Demetri.

Esto ya empezaba a parecerse a ver un partido de tenis. Alec cogió el brazo de Demetri y lo pegó al suyo. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, hasta que al final Demetri retiró el brazo de malos modos. Puso un gesto de enfado y empezó a refunfuñar entre dientes.

Edward medio sonreía, totalmente abstraído en otra parte, seguramente pendiente de los planes de Jane. Le miré interrogante, señalando a esos dos delante de nosotros, esperando una mínima explicación por su parte.

_ Rangos - dijo simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza restándole importancia.

Nuestros acompañantes, al escucharnos, debieron percatarse de la escenita que estaban montando delante de nosotros. Rápidamente adoptaron una pose seria y fría, intentando recuperar una apariencia de integridad con poco éxito justo antes de que volvieran Jane y Félix.

_ Bueno. Visto que las cosas se han desarrollado de una forma tan... peculiar, hemos decidido modificar nuestros planes - dijo Jane con una sonrisita que me puso los pelos de punta -. No te haremos venir hasta Volterra para presentarte ante los Ancianos, Bella.

_ No sé por qué, pero no me tranquiliza - repliqué, sospechando de sus intenciones.

_ Félix se quedará una temporada por aquí, para asegurarnos de que las leyes son respetadas. Observará y nos pasará un informe sobre esta manada de licántropos - terminó de explicar Jane -. Mientras tanto nosotros volveremos a casa para informar directamente a los maestros en Volterra.

La sangre me hervía por dentro. Estos... ¡Oh, no me lo podía creer! Si Félix se quedaba por la zona tendría que alimentarse. Si cazaba seguramente lo haría con humanos, no con animalitos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podríamos hacer nada para pararlo. Con Leah imprimada de él estábamos en un apuro y de los gordos. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Sería una lucha fraticida. ¡Mierda!

_ ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? - preguntó Eleazar con cara de fastidio.

_ Pues no sé, quizás una semana o dos - dijo Alec pensativo -. Lo que haga falta para tener la situación controlada. Ya sabes, las cosas de palacio van despacio - añadió riéndose y guiñando un ojo como si nos tuviera que hacer gracia.

_ Está bien, pero con una condición - intervino Carlisle de forma muy educada -. Sólo os pedimos que mientras Félix permanezca aquí debe aceptar nuestras normas.

_ Claro - dijo Jane, aceptando por Félix con una sonrisita.

_ ¿Y de qué se trata? - preguntó él con mala cara, pero sin rechistarle a su jefecilla.

_ Son unas simples reglas para hacer más fácil la convivencia - explicó Carlisle.

_ Jane, en serio, renuncia a llevarte lobos a Volterra - intervino Rosalie de repente -. Te aseguro que los contras son muy superiores a los pros. No saben jugar a traer el palito, huelen fatal y por si fuera poco pueden pasar pulgas. No es un buen negocio - intentó convencerla -. Piensa que nosotros estamos al aire libre y eso disimula el pestazo, pero vosotros estáis encerrados en un castillo sin ventanas.

_ ¡Rosalie Hale, silencio ahora mismo! - la reprendió Carlisle muy serio -. No seas tan maleducada, hija. A ver lo que van a pensar nuestros amigos oyéndote hablar así.

Mientras tanto Esme la había cogido y la estaba obligando a sentarse de nuevo. Como premio por su comportamiento se ganó otro buen coscorrón. Menos mal que tenía la cabeza dura, porque sino habría tenido un buen moretón a estas alturas. Pero se lo había buscado después de dar tanta caña con el temita del olor. Parece que las multas no habían servido de nada.

_ Olvidaos de lo que dice la rubia. Por mucho que lo intentéis jamás conseguiréis sacarnos de Forks - les encaró Jake con su habitual chulería -. No somos simples hombres lobos, así que deberíais tener cuidado. Estáis jugando con fuego y podéis acabar quemándoos.

_ Los últimos que intentaron quemarnos no tardaron en arrepentirse - le contestó Alec rápidamente.

Intercambió una sonrisa con su hermana que daba verdadero miedo. Y yo pensando que Jane era la única que daba miedo. Tenía a Alec por un tipo más tranquilo y que ella era la gemela malvada. Pero él acaba de demostrarme que estaban cortados por el mismo patrón.

_ Aunque si tan ansioso estás por jugar con fuego… - colaboró Jane con su hermano -. Tranquilo, que yo te ayudo - añadió Jane diabólica.

Jake se puso repentinamente blanco, más blanco de lo que nunca creí posible con lo moreno que era. Supongo que estaría recordando el efecto del poder de Jane sobre él. Se quedó paralizado en el sitio, aun aferrado a Tanya. No se habían separado desde que se habían incorporado a la reunión en el porche.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada! - le increpó Tanya muy enfadada -. O te las verás conmigo, ricura - añadió poniéndose muy seria.

_ Vale, vale. Relájate, querida. Ya me he divertido antes con él - respondió Jane maliciosamente.

El resto de sus amigos se rieron con ella, coreándole la gracia. Pero no tenía ninguna gracia. Había sido terrible ver a mi amigo sufrir de esa manera. No quería que eso le volviera a pasar a ninguno de mis seres queridos.

_ Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya - dijo Alec, dando por terminada la reunión -. Seguro que los maestros están deseando tener noticias nuestras.

_ Vámonos, hermano - dijo Jane, dándole la razón a su hermano -. Ellos necesitan... ejem… reponerse de nuestra visita - terminó mirando a Jake con suficiencia.

_ Ha sido un placer veros de nuevo - se despidió Alec.

_ Volveremos pronto - se despidió Jane, amenazadoramente - Félix, no nos falles.

_ Hasta vuestro regreso - se despidió Carlisle cordial, sin perder la calma.

_ Adiós, chicos - dijo Eleazar con alegría.

No parecía tener muchas ganas de alargar la visita con sus antiguos compañeros. Los Vulturis se marcharon rápidamente por donde habían venido, dejando a Félix solo en el claro con nosotros. Nos miraba de forma suspicaz, sin saber lo que le deparaba esta nueva misión.

Nos esperaban unas semanas muy interesantes y también muy duras. El hecho de que Leah se hubiera imprimado de Félix sólo empeoraba la cosa. Era uno de los guardias más mortíferos de entre los Vulturis. Tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado con él en los días sucesivos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Esperamos que os haya gustado esta versión alternativa... Fue debido a la locura del momento y nos reímos muchísimo escribiéndolo... __Esperamos que no os hayais aburrido leyéndolo, a pesar de ser más o menos una repetición de dichos capítulos de la historia original_

_Animaos a dejarnos vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como nosotras... Muchos besos a todos_


End file.
